


the only thing that I ask, love me mercilessly

by metalgr3ymon



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Blow Jobs, Choking, Face-Fucking, Jealous Ashton, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Pain Kink, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Sex Toys, Spanking, hints at humiliation kink, lots and lots of begging, michael is a little shit basically
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 04:24:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6104815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metalgr3ymon/pseuds/metalgr3ymon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton knew he shouldn’t be jealous.</p><p>He shouldn’t, because he knew what Michael was doing and what he’s after and after last time Ashton had told himself that he wouldn’t let Michael do this to him again, but.</p><p>But he was jealous, is the thing.</p><p>or, alternatively, Michael gets wrecked in Bali.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the only thing that I ask, love me mercilessly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lourrygum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lourrygum/gifts).



> It took me like three and a half weeks to finish this but finally, here it is !!! This was mean to be shorter, but due to my inability to ever chill, it has ended up being almost 6k idk man will I ever learn to chill? who knows
> 
> Big thanks to Sonny (@gonnamuke) for giving me all her support and basically holding my hand through this ily you're the real mvp I wouldn't have done this without you
> 
> title's from the bravery's hatefuck, and um, enjoy

Ashton knew he shouldn’t be jealous.

He shouldn’t, because he knew what Michael was doing and what he’s after and after last time Ashton had told himself that he wouldn’t let Michael do this to him again, but.

But he _was_ jealous, is the thing, and there’s no point in denying it anymore. There’s no point in trying to pretend that seeing Michael all over Alex during breakfast at the hotel’s buffet didn’t make his blood boil, that he didn’t have to ball his hands into fists every time he caught sight of the red-haired boy trailing after Alex like a lovesick puppy as they explored Bali with the rest of their band and their friends.

More than once, all throughout the morning Ashton had entertained the thought of bending the younger boy over right there and then and spanking his ass raw for everyone to see that Michael was _his,_ goddamnit.

But then Ashton realized that Michael was waiting for exactly that, he’s waiting for Ashton’s jealousy to reach its peak so the older boy will punish him by spanking him, maybe even fuck him into the mattress right after if he’s been particularly bad, and well.

Upon his realization Ashton had cursed so loudly both Bryana and Calum had come running to him to ask him what was wrong. Michael, the little shit, was grinning from ear to ear when Ashton made the mistake of making eye contact with him.

The read haired-boy had had the audacity to fucking _wink_ at Ashton before turning around to wrap his arms around Alex’s waist and nuzzling his face between the other man’s shoulder blades.

Before Ashton was aware of what he was doing he had already crossed the distance that separated him from Michael and roughly grabbed him by the arm, ignoring the questioning glance Alex threw at him as the curly-haired boy dragged Michael away from him to a secluded spot behind a weird statue of a frog where hopefully their friends wouldn’t be able to witness what was about to happen.

So much for not going to let Michael drag him into another one of his little games again. But _fuck_ , Michael was fighting dirty and Ashton wasn’t going to just sit there and let him get away with it.

“Tell me, Michael” Ashton said between gritted teeth as he backed Michael up against the base of the statue, gripping his hips hard enough to bruise, smirking slightly as he heard Michael gasp and try to hold back a moan. “Are you really that much of a desperate slut you even go around all our friends begging them to fuck you?”

Michael closed his eyes, relishing in the angry tone in Ashton’s voice and the way he was speaking to him. Being called a slut had always made him feel all tingly inside, he didn’t know why.

“Do you think” Michael began, licking his lips “that maybe Alex would be willing to fuck me if I asked him nicely?”

Ashton inhaled deeply, trying to calm the jealousy burning in the pit of his stomach. He knows Michael doesn’t mean it, but it still. It still _hurts._

“I think” said Ashton, lifting a hand so he could rub his thumb over Michael’s soft bottom lip. “you should stop this; whatever you think you’re doing. Stop it.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about” Michael said, shrugging. He was trying to appear nonchalant, but the expression on his face betrayed him. His eyes were bright with mischief and his red lips were stretched into a cocky grin. Michael probably thought he had already won, and Ashton was struggling not to let him know how wrong he was.

If the red-haired wanted what was coming for him, he was going to have to work for it.

“Well,” Ashton leaned in closer to Michael, so he could whisper his next words right into the younger boy’s ear. “You’re already in so much trouble, you don’t really want to make it worse for you. Trust me.”

And with that, Ashton let go of Michael completely and walked away, not bothering to look back to see if the other boy was following him or not. Michael stayed in the exact same spot the older boy left him for a bit, his smile faltering a bit as he thought about the possibility of Ashton somehow being a step ahead of him is this little game they were playing.

Shaking his head and pushing that thought to the back of his mind, Michael ran back to where their friends were, not sparing Ashton a single glance as he ran towards Alex and jumped on his back, making the older boy squeal in surprise.

…

By the time they got back to their hotel, Ashton was exhausted, both physically and emotionally.

It didn’t exactly surprise him when Michael ignored his warning completely, and just standing there and watching him be all over Alex ass had finally taken its toll on him.

“I think I’m gonna go to my room, I’m not feeling well,” Ashton said as soon as they set foot into the hotel. He gave Michael A Look as he said it, because that should be enough.

“Aw, I hope you feel better soon, bro,” replied Michael, mock-sympathy dripping from his voice. “I’ll just hang out with Alex, I guess.”

Ashton almost smiled at that. _Of course._ Well, if Michael wanted to dig himself into an even deeper grave, who was Ashton to stop him?

“Okay, have fun.” And with that, Ashton turned around marched towards the elevators so he could go to the floor their hotel room was located in, leaving a shell-shocked Michael behind, who was expecting Ashton to put up some kind of fight, then forcefully drag him away by the arm as he muttered about having had enough of Michael’s fucking obstinacy.

Ashton simply and calmly walking away could only mean one thing: that he really was in for it this time. Michael knew that he probably should follow Ashton up to their room and apologize for his behavior, but he’s never been any good at knowing when to stop, so when Alex asked him if he wanted to watch a movie with him in his room, he said yes.

But Michael couldn’t get Ashton out of his head, and the thought of what the older boy was going to do to him had him squirming in anticipation. He wasn’t really listening to the other boy as he rattled on about what movies they could watch, so it took Michael by surprise when Alex called out his name rather loudly, making him jump a little in his place on Alex’s bed.

“I’ve asked you what movie you want to watch three times,” when all Michael did was blink and look at him confusedly, he sighed and said: “Do you want to go to Ash, Mike?”

“What?” was Michael’s eloquent reply. Trying to get his shit together as quickly as possible, he cleared his throat and tried again: “I – yeah, I think I’m gonna go. I should check on Ash; see how he’s doing.”

Giving Alex a small smile and muttering a quick goodbye, Michael stoop up and was out of the room so fast Alex didn’t even get the chance to open his mouth to say anything to him.

Michael was practically half-hard already, and the friction that walking from Alex’s room to his and Ashton’s created almost made him cry out. Michel gritted his teeth and walked even faster, not stopping until he was inside their hotel room, right in front of Ashton, a hint of fear in his eyes even though he had his head held high, because something told Michael that he didn’t have the upper hand anymore.

Ashton was sitting on the edge of the bed with his legs crossed at the ankles, casually examining the painted nails of his left hand when Michael almost tore the door down in his haste to get into the room, and only looked up at him when Michael cleared his throat.

“Well, that was quick,” Ashton said casually, leaning back to rest his weight on his hands. “I’m not surprised, though. I bet you were so on edge from being all over him this morning you came as soon as he got inside you.”

“I – We didn’t – “ Michael stammered, as his cheeks flushed red and his cock twitched in his pants.

“You didn’t what?” Ashton asked, standing up and walking over to where the red-haired boy was. When Michael didn’t offer him a reply and stubbornly kept his gaze fixed on the floor, he gripped his chin and forced Michael to look at him, then said: “I asked you a question, slut. When I ask you a question, you fucking answer it. What, did he fuck you so good you forgot what’s expected of you?”

“We didn’t fuck.” Michael said, between gritted teeth.

Ashton let out a disbelieving laugh. “Yeah, sure you didn’t.”

“I didn’t have sex with Alex,” Michael insisted. “Believe it or not, that’s the truth.”

“Fucking liar,” Ashton scoffed angrily, getting up and taking powerful strides towards Michael until they were almost nose to nose. “Do you seriously expect me to believe that you, when I know for a fact that you’re such a desperate whore you’ll take any cock you can get?”

Michael bit down on his bottom lip, closing his eyes and relishing in the angry tone in Ashton’s voice, loving every second of his skin heating up in humiliation because of his words.

“Well?” Ashton prompted, after a few seconds of silence. “What’s it going to be?”

Ashton knew that Michael hadn’t had sex with Alex, but he really enjoyed watching the other boy squirm and stutter as he kept insisting that nothing had happened between him and Alex.

What Ashton was simply trying to do was to give Michael a chance to redeem himself, to confess that he had been doing this whole thing on purpose just to get fucked hard, and maybe if he did, Ashton would perhaps consider toning down his punishment.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Michael told him, shrugging a bit. He had a shit-eating grin on his face that suggested that he _did_ know what the older boy was talking about, but was choosing to stay being defiant. The red-haired boy probably still thought that he was going to get what he wanted.

Ashton laughed.

He threw his head back and laughed, and the sound of it made a shiver run down Michael’s spine. The younger boy gulped, but refused to submit, standing even straighter and balling his hands into fists.

“I can't believe after so many times you still haven't learn your lesson,” Ashton said, slowly shaking his head, like he was disappointed. “But you can be damn sure that by the time I'm done with you, you won’t forget about it ever again. Take off your clothes and get on your knees, you fucking whore.”

Suppressing a shudder, Michael took off his shirt and unbuttoned his jeans, pulling them down along with his boxers in one go. His cock slapped up against his stomach, all hard and flushed pink at the tip and leaking.

“Look at you,” Ashton chuckled, slowly walking in circles around the red-haired boy. “You’re already dripping all over the place and I haven’t even touched you yet. Does it hurt? I bet it does.”

Ashton then leaned in, so he could whisper his next words right into Michael’s ear:

“Wait ‘til I’m done with you. It’s going to hurt even worse.”

Michael narrowed his eyes as Ashton straightened back up and planted himself right in front of him, defiance shinning bright in his eyes.

“On the bed, on all fours.” The older boy ordered Michael. “ **Now,** ” he growled, when the red-haired boy didn’t comply immediately.

As Michael all but tripped over himself in order to get on the bed, Ashton walked over to his suitcase and began rummaging through it, searching for everything he was going to need.

As he turned around, Ashton was met with the infuriating yet arousing sight that was Michael shamelessly grinding his hips down on the bed, hands fisting the sheets and bottom lip between his teeth in a pitiful attempt to silence his moans.

“Impatient little slut.” Ashton spat. He quickly walked over to the bed and, after dropping all the objects he had gathered, he dug his fingers into Michael’s hips and roughly yanked them up.

Michael’s ass was in the air now, and he let out a high pitched whine as the much needed friction on his aching cock disappeared.

Ashton spanking him took the red-haired by surprise. Michael’s whole body jolted forward as he let out a strangled “ _fuck”,_ reeling in the intensity of the sting. Then he moaned, pushing his hips back for more.

“Now, don’t get any ideas, sweetheart,” Ashton said, reaching for the discarded bottle of lube. “Do you really think you’re going to get what you want that easily after the way you’ve behaved?”

“Actually, yes.” Ashton could practically hear the smirk on Michael’s voice. “Yes, I do. _Sir_.”

The red-haired boy made that last word sound mocking, and Ashton saw red. Without a warning, he shoved his index finger all slicked up with lube all the way into Michael.

Michael hissed in a cross between pain and pleasure, trying to push back against Ashton’s finger. The older boy used his free hand to dig his nails into Michael’s hip, stilling him. The red-haired boy groaned loudly.

“If you push back against this finger one more time I won’t allow you to come tonight.” Ashton said in a warning tone, as he slowly stroked at Michael’s walls, driving him insane.

Michael’s thighs strained with the effort of trying not to move as Ashton added a second finger, spreading and scissoring them like he wanted to screw Michael open.

The older boy was three fingers deep into Michael’s ass in no time. Ashton curled them all against his prostate once he found it, making the other boy keen desperately against the bedsheets, toes curling in pleasure as a ball of need started to curl in his stomach.

Tears collected in the corners of Michael’s eyes as Ashton hit his prostate relentlessly, trying to not give in to the urge to push back against the older boy’s insanely long fingers anymore, fuck himself on them until he was shooting his load all over the bedsheets.

The mere thought of it made Michael groan as the knot in his stomach got impossibly tighter.

“Fucking fuck,” Michael whined out. “I’m going to – I think I’m gonna – “

“Gonna come?” Ashton questioned, sounding amused. 

“ _Yes_.”

“No, I don’t think so.” Ashton tutted, pulling his fingers out of him. “You don’t deserve it.”

“No,” Michael sobbed out, clenching around nothing. “No, no, please, I was so close, I – “

“Well, that’s too bad,” the older boy said, grinning, as he reached for the vibrator. “Because I don’t really care.”

There was a click, and the sound of steady vibrating filled the air. Michael whimpered loudly as Ashton rubbed the tip against his rim, slick with lube, before beginning to push in it, slowly, letting Michael feel every single inch, how thick it is, vibrating mercilessly against his walls.

Michael cried out when the vibrator was finally buried all the way inside him. The curved tip was pressed firmly against his prostate, making his head spin.

The red-haired boy was too busy trying not to come right there and then that he didn’t notice Ashton moving around him to get the ropes. Suddenly, there was a warm arm around his waist pulling him up so that he was on his knees.

Ashton grabbed Michael’s arms and put them behind his back, quickly binding them together from his shoulders down to his wrists.

“What the fuck, Ash?” Michael exclaimed, struggling against the restrains. He couldn’t move his arms at all, and all he could think about was that he was totally at Ashton’s mercy and Michael knew that the older boy was pissed at him and _God,_ he really was in for it this time. “Fucking – _Untie me_.”

“Or what?” Ashton challenged, grabbing a handful of Michael’s hair and pulling, making him squeal. “What are you gonna do, Mikey?”

Michael whined at the pet name. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying not to moan as Ashton tightened his grip on his hair. He was probably doing it on purpose, the fucker, because he knew how much Michael loved getting his hair pulled.

“Useless whore,” Ashton spat, releasing his hair with a huff. “Speaking out of turn every time you want, telling me what to do like you’re in any position to make demands. I want you to keep your little mouth shut unless I allow you to speak, is that clear?”

“Yes,” Michael breathed out, the feeling of degradation from Ashton’s word making him even harder. “Perfectly clear, _sir_.”

“Color?” Ashton asked him, noticing Michael’s labored breathing.

“Green.” The red-haired boy answered.

The mattress dipped in a bit as Ashton got off the bed. Michael didn’t dare move a muscle.

“C’mere, slut.”

Michael tried his best, considering his arms were bound. He shuffled forward on his knees until he reached the edge of the bed, feeling really grateful towards Ashton when the older boy helped him put one feet on the floor, then the other, until he was standing up. The vibrator shifted inside him as he moved, he sunk his teeth on his bottom lip, hard, trying to stifle his moans.

Ashton got a hold of Michael’s shoulders and pushed him down so he was on his knees. The older boy had taken off his shirt, and his cock was straining his jeans.

“Such a pretty fuckhole,” Ashton muttered, rubbing his thumb over Michael’s soft bottom lip, slightly swollen from sinking his teeth into it. He dipped his thumb into the wet heat of Michael’s mouth, smiling when the red-haired boy latched onto it immediately, sucking softly and moaning.

“So eager,” Ashton commented, moving his finger back and forth, fucking Michael’s mouth with it. “Gagging for it, yeah?”

Michael nodded his head the best he could in his position, whining when Ashton took his thumb from his mouth. The older boy chuckled, using his other hand to caress the little hairs at the back of Michael’s neck before he gripped it and pushed his face into his crotch.

“Tell me, Michael,” Ashton asked, a little breathless as Michael’s lips began tracing the outline of his cock. “How does it feel to be allowed near my cock?”

“So good,” the red-haired boy groaned out, clenching around the vibrator as he closed his lips around the head of Ashton’s cock and sucked, dampening the fabric. “So fucking good.”

“Yeah?” Ashton laughed, mocking him. Michael whimpered, loving the way it was making him feel.

“Can I suck your cock?” Michael groaned out, nuzzling his face into Ashton’s crotch. “Please, sir.”

“Hm, I don’t know, Michael,” Ashton furrowed his brows, pretending to be considering it. “You’ve been a little obstinate slut all this time, on purpose. I don’t think you deserve my cock.”

“Please,” Michael begged, feeling like his stomach was about to drop through the floor. “Please sir let me suck your cock, I’ll be good, I promise.”

“Will you?” Ashton questioned. He pulled the red-haired away from his crotch, eyeing him critically. “Or are you just saying that so I’ll let you suck my cock?

“Sir, please.” Michael squeezed his eyes shut, tears pouring down his cheeks. “Please, use my mouth.”

“You want me to use your mouth?” Ashton asked, voice a little huskier than before. “Put that little fuckhole to good use?”

Michael’s first instinct had been to say _“yes, sir, please”_ but he took a moment to collect his thoughts before saying:

“Doesn’t matter,” Michael choked on a sob, hips jerking, cock full and sensitive against his stomach. “It doesn’t matter what I want, sir.”

“You’re right, slut. It doesn’t.” Ashton hummed appreciatively, pleased with Michael’s answer. “Well, since you asked so nicely.”

“Thank you, sir.” Michael choked out, immediately shuffling forward so he could use his teeth to unbutton Ashton’s jeans and pull down his zipper, pulling them down along with his boxers right after.

“Good boy.” Ashton praised, running a hand through the younger boy’s soft hair. Michael keened.

Ashton grabbed his cock, hips jerking a little at the slight stimulation, working his hand up and down a few times before he closed his fingers around the base and moving forward a little, dragging the tip across Michael’s cheek, spreading pre-come there, before he tapped Michael’s lips with it.

The red-haired boy opened his mouth eagerly, staring straight into Ashton’s eyes as the older boy fed him his cock.

Ashton had to close his eyes as Michael began to tongue the slit and swirl his tongue around the head, looking up at him with those goddamned green eyes of his that were far from innocent. He didn’t want to come that soon.

“You look so good like this, baby.” Ashton struggled to get the words out, barely being able to think of anything that wasn’t the tight, wet heat of Michael’s mouth. “Swallowing down my cock over and over like you need it.”

Michael groaned, bobbing his head and sticking his tongue out so it rubbed against the sensitive underside of Ashton’s cock. The vibrations of it made the older boy’s hips jerk involuntarily, causing his cock to hit the back of Michael’s throat. He spluttered around it, gagging.

Ashton gripped the back of Michael’s neck when he tried to pull back, keeping him in place, with his nose pressed against the older boy’s stomach and the warm, wet muscles of his throat working around his cock.

“That’s it, choke on my cock, slut.” Ashton spat out, as a few tears rolled down the red-haired boy’s cheeks.

Michael was a mess. His chin was covered in spit and pre-come, and his neglected cock was drooling against his tummy, the tip flushed an angry red color. He could barely breathe with Ashton’s cock so far down his throat, and he was loving every second of it.

The older boy pulled him off suddenly, a string of saliva connecting Michael’s lips to the tip of Ashton’s cock as the red-haired boy coughed and greedily breathed in and out, trying to get as much air into his lungs as possible.

“Open your mouth, _fuck_ , open your mouth.” Ashton groaned out, his tight fist moving furiously up and down his cock. Michael whimpered and obeyed immediately, opening his mouth and sticking his tongue out.

Ashton came with a grunt, most of his come landing in Michael’s tongue and lips, some of it on his cheeks and chin, adding to the mess of his chin.

Michael closed his eyes as he licked his lips and swallowed, loving the way Ashton tasted. Ashton cursed loudly as he used his fingers to collect the rest of his come, making sure he got all of it before feeding his come-covered fingers into Michael’s mouth. The younger boy lapped them up obediently, until not a single drop was left.

“What do we say?” Ashton asked, stroking Michael’s cheek.

“Thank you, sir.” Michael replied. Then he added, with more urgency: “Oh, f-fuck, Sir – “

“Hold it.” Ashton warned. The younger boy shook his head, clenching around the vibrator as his hips bucked. “Michael, I’m serious, don’t you dare come.”

“I _can’t_ hold it.”

“You can,” Ashton’s tone was final. “And you will. Now, stand up.”

Michael’s knees buckled as soon as he stood up on shaky legs, and he would have probably fell over if Ashton hadn’t been there to hold him. The older boy guided him to the bed and helped him up, bending Michael over so his ass was in the hair and his face was buried into the sheets.

Michael was gone. Completely and utterly gone, as the new angle pushed the tip of the vibrator harshly against his prostate. He howled against the bedsheets as his whole body shook with the force of his orgasm, untouched cock sputtering all over the bedsheets.

He might have even blacked out a bit, because the next thing Michael registered was the vibrator being yanked out of him and replaced with Ashton’s warm cock. Michael gasped at the sensation. Ashton was _so_ fucking big.

“What did I tell you about coming without my permission, slut?” Ashton gritted out, pushing into Michael slowly, inch by inch until he’s buried in him to the hilt. Michael cried out, oversensitivity hitting him full-force, making his head spin.

“I – I just – “

“Felt too good, didn’t?”

“Y- yeah.”

“You’re gonna come so fucking hard for me, Mikey.” Ashton told him, before he began pounding into him, hard and fast, Michael’s thick ass bouncing with every trust.

Michael sobbed into the sheets as Ashton fucked him into the mattress, grabbing his hips and fucking his body back into him.

“S’this what you wanted, slut?” Ashton asked, breathlessly, as he grinded his hips against Michael, letting the younger boy feel him. “Tell me, Michael, could _he_ make you feel like this?”

Michael was beyond incoherent, whimpering and babbling nonsense as he cried, his cock almost half-hard again.

Ashton grabbing the mess of intertwined ropes on his back and pulling him up was a shock; he squealed, then cried out when the change of angle made the tip of Ashton’s cock brush against his prostate.

“I asked you a question,” Ashton grunted, draping an arm around Michael’s waist to support him. “Fucking answer me.”

“Fuck, no,” Michael choked out. “He couldn’t.”

“Who’s making you feel so good you’re crying, Michael?”

“You, sir.”

“That’s right, Michael. _Me_.”

Tentatively, Ashton wrapped the fingers of his free hand around the younger boy’s neck, suddenly remembering how much Michael said he liked being chocked. Michael gasped, eyes glazing over.

“You good?” Ashton asked quietly, slowly tightening them. Michael just nodded. The older boy picked up the frantic pace of his hips again, the obscene sound of skin slapping against skin filling the room.

Black spots danced around Michael’s vision as Ashton reached with his other hand for his now fully hard cock, jerking him off sloppily, twisting his wrist the way he knows Michael likes it, thumbing at the head.

“C’mon, Mikey,” Ashton whispered in his ear, sucking on the earlobe softly. “Let go. I know you want to.”

That’s all it took for Michael to come a second time, struggling helplessly against the older boy’s hold as he milked him off, not letting go of Michael’s cock until it was completely spent, emptying himself into Michael not much longer after.

Michael began frantically gasping for breath as soon as Ashton let go of his throat. He thought he may be still crying, but younger boy was so far down that hazy place inside his mind he wasn’t really sure.

“Shh, it’s okay, baby, you’re okay.” Ashton cooed, as he began to quickly untie Michael’s arms, shoving the ropes away as soon as he was done.

Michael’s body heaved with sobs as Ashton pulled him into his lap. He rubbed his hands up and down the younger boy’s sides, then bringing them up to wipe away Michael’s tears as he muttered: “so good, so good for me, my good boy.”

“I’m sorry,” Michael sobbed out, finally starting to be a little remorseful. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, I’m so fucking sorry.”

“Shh, it’s okay love, I’m not mad anymore.” Ashton hugged him tighter, burying his face into Michael’s hair.

They stayed like that until Michael’s ragged breathing had calmed down. Ashton pressed a kiss to his temple before asking quietly:

“How do you feel, love? Do you want to stop?”

“I’m okay,” Michael rasped out. “I want to continue.”

“You sure?” Ashton asked. “You know I won’t love you any less if you want to stop.”

Michael could cry with how good Ashton was to him. “Yeah, I’m sure.”

“Okay.” Pressing a final kiss to Michael’s hair, the older boy maneuvered him so Michael was in the position he’d been in previously, with his ass in the air and his face on the sheets.

Ashton moaned quietly as he positioned himself behind the red-haired boy and spread his cheeks, watching Michael’s abused hole clench and unclench repeatedly as Ashton’s cum dripped down his thighs and onto the sheets.

Groaning, Ashton leaned in and licked a stripe from Michael’s balls up to the cleft of his ass, relishing in the was the younger boy’s breath caught in his throat before he let out the most desperate sound Ashton had ever heard as he licked him clean, tongue flat and greedy.

“You taste so fucking good, fuck.” Ashton said, pressing his face even harder between Michael’s cheeks, like he couldn’t get enough. The older boy began to slowly circle Michael’s hole with the flat tip of his tongue, loving the way the younger boy was gasping and moaning.

Michael was wiggling quite a bit, shifting his hips forward and back like he couldn’t decide if he wanted to pull away from Ashton’s tongue or push back against it.

Michael shuddered as Ashton closed his lips around his rim and sucked, thighs trembling and cock hardening between his legs again. 

"You're gonna come for me again, Mikey, yeah?" Ashton asked, biting down harshly on Michael's right asscheek. Michael whimpered, nodding his head so fast he was in a daze, so so desperate.

Ashton hummed, finally nudging Michael’s rim before dipping his tongue in it, starting to properly tongue-fuck Michael. The red-haired boy mewled, working himself back against Ashton's mouth like he wasn't going to get the chance to do it ever again.

Suddenly, Ashton did something with his tongue that punched a sound close to a scream out of Michael. He did it again, and again, sending him over the edge with a loud cry of Ashton’s name, tears falling down his cheeks as his cock spurted over his tummy and the sheets.

Michael’s panting heavily against the bedsheets, face buried between his arms, when Ashton crawled up the bed and laid down next to him, gently manhandling Michael until he was on his side too, kissing him.

Ashton slid his tongue inside Michael’s mouth he granted Ashton access, letting him taste what they had just done. Michael groaned against Ashton’s mouth and pressed closer to the older boy’s body as Ashton slipped a thigh between his own. Michael whined, slowly rocking against it.

“Insatiable little slut.” Ashton muttered. “You’ve literally just come, but it doesn’t matter to you, does it? You still want more. You always want more.”

“Yeah, yes, please – “

Ashton chuckled lowly. “Yeah? Wanna ride my thigh, Mikey? If you’re a good boy and ride my thigh until you come again, I’ll spank you just like you wanted. How does that sound?”

Michael let out a choked moan, hips stuttering. _“Please._ ”

“Get on with it, then.” Ashton told him, rolling onto his back so Michael could get on top and make it easier for him.

Michael quickly positioned himself on Ashton’s thigh, rocking back and forth slowly at first but speeding up a bit after his cock grew heavier. He threw his head back and whimpered loudly, he was so fucking sensitive it hurt, but Michael wasn’t going to stop now. Not when he was so close to getting what he wanted.

“C’mon baby boy, faster,” Ashton instructed softly. Michael whined, gripping one of Ashton’s shoulders for leverage as he began to rock faster against his thigh.

“That’s it, that’s my good boy.”

Michael keened at the praise, Ashton’s raspy voice and the way he was talking to Michael were going straight to his cock, the ball of need in his stomach curling tighter and tighter with each rock of his hips.

“You look so good like this, fuck.” Ashton sounded almost in awe as he watched Michael chase after his release. “So needy. Gonna spank you so hard you won’t be able to sit down for a week. Would you like that, hm, baby boy?”

“Please,” Michael sobbed. He sounded so weak, so fucked out. “Please sir, I need to come, please.”

“Do you want me to help you out, baby?” Ashton asked.

“Yes, please, I – “

“Shh, it’s okay, sweetheart. I’ve got you.”

Ashton slid his hands up Michael’s sides, then harshly dragged his nails down them. Michael shrieked, gasping out a barely audible “ _again, harder_ ”. Ashton complied, and watched with admiration and love shinning bright his eyes as the red-haired boy practically screamed out Ashton’s name and came for the fourth time that night, the older boy pulling him into his arms as soon as Michael had finished riding out his high.

“Did so well, babe.” Ashton said in a low voice, pressing a kiss to Michael’s forehead. “Now, I believe there’s something I promised you.”

Michael’s eyes lit up, and Ashton barely resisted the urge to coo at him. This was what the red-haired boy had been waiting for the whole day, and it was an adorable sight to see him so excited.

“Go bend over the edge of the bed, Mikey.”

Michael scrambled up immediately, almost tripping over his own feet in his haste to get there. Ashton shook his head fondly before sliding off the bed and moving to stand behind Michael. The red-haired boy’s ass looked fantastic, and Ashton had to suppress a groan at the sight of it.

Ashton ran both hands over Michael’s cheeks, squeezing softly. Michael’s breath hitched in his throat, and in that instant, the older boy raised a hand and brought it back down, palm smacking harshly against the pale flesh of Michael’s ass.

“ _Ohmygodyes”_ the red-haired boy moaned out, hands grabbing the sheets and tugging them when Ashton hit him once, twice, three times, harder each time. Ashton grabbed his cheeks and squeezed them roughly. Michael choked on a moan, pushing his hips back, asking for more.

The next slap made Michael hiss lowly, a breath he didn’t know he was holding pouring out of him in a rush. The red-haired boy’s mind was spinning, and he thought he might be crying but he wasn’t sure, was too far down that hazy place inside his mind to properly tell.

“Color?” Michael heard Ashton ask. He sounded like he was really far away from the red-haired boy, even though Ashton was literally standing behind him.

“G-green.” He moaned. Ashton gave his ass another unforgiving smack.

“So desperate,” Ashton chuckled, hitting Michael again. “Such a needy little fucktoy.”

Michael keened against the bedsheets as Ashton groped the reddened flesh of his ass again briefly before spanking him again.

“Are you hard again, Mikey? Are you gonna come from this, from me spanking your tight little ass raw?”

“ _Yes_ ,” he choked out, head heavy.

“What a slut.” Ashton sneered. He delivered the next four smacks in a quick succession, and Michael was gone. He howled against the sheets as his cock spurted weakly, not having much more to give.

When Michael comes to his senses, he’s well aware that he was crying, his body heaving with sobs and tears streaming down his cheeks as Ashton carefully lifted him up and moved them both to the bed, holding Michael close to him as he wiped at his tears lovingly.

“Shh, it’s okay baby. You did so good, love. I’m so proud of you.”

“Ash?” Michael asked, vision blurry.

“Yeah, I’m right here, sweetheart,” Ashton said softly, stroking Michael’s cheeks with his thumbs. “Time to come back, baby.”

 

Michael whined, squeezing his eyes shut and hiding his face into the crook of Ashton’s neck. The older boy continued to murmur sweet words against his skin and shush him quietly, rocking him back and forth slightly. Eventually, Michael’s head stopped spinning, and he pulled back to look at Ashton, who smiled at him fondly.

“ ‘m gonna get some towels to clean you up, okay? I’ll be back in a minute.”

Michael whined when Ashton started to pull away from him, making grabby hands at the older boy as he stood up. Michael frowned when he noticed that Ashton’s cock was hard.

“Forget the towels, come here and let me take care of that.”

Ashton wanted nothing more than for his boy to take care of him, but then he took a look at Michael and how exhausted he looked and shook his head, trying to ignore his aching cock, straining hard against his stomach. Right now, taking care of Michael was more important than his raging erection.

“No, really, it’s fine. You don’t have to – “

Michael’s frown deepened.  “Nonsense.”

Michael stood up on wobbly legs and slowly made his way towards the older boy, dropping down on his knees in front of Ashton and wrapping his lips around his cock with no warning whatsoever, bobbing his head up and down quickly.

“Oh my god,” Ashton choked out, squeezing his eyes shut. He hadn’t realized how close he really was to falling apart until the warm, wet heat of Michael’s mouth had engulfed him. Michael gripped Ashton’s thighs and moved his head faster, choking himself on Ashton’s cock.

Ashton tugged on Michael’s hair warningly, trying to pull him off, but Michael kept himself firmly in place. If anything, he sucked harder, hollowing his cheeks and humming around the older boy’s length.

It didn’t take much longer for Ashton to come, grunting out “ _I love you, I love you so much, fuck”_ as Michael sucked and swallowed eagerly around him. He looked beautiful on his knees, throat flexing as he swallowed every single drop of Ashton’s cum.

Ashton quickly pulled Michael to his feet, kissing him tenderly. Michael wrapped his arms around Ashton’s neck, sighing into the kiss.

“Now, can I go and get the towels?”

Michael snorted. “You and your damn towels. Yeah, you can go and get them.”

When Ashton came back from the bathroom, he found Michael sprawled out in the other bed of the right side of the room, the one that was supposed to be Michael’s and that hadn’t been used once since they arrived because he preferred to snuggle next to Ashton in his. Ashton flinched when he looked at his own bed. The staff would have to probably burn the sheets.

The red-haired boy smiled sleepily at him as Ashton cleans him up, wiping at his stomach and, carefully, between his cheeks. Michael reached for him as soon as he was done, making grabby hands and pouting. Ashton went willingly, draping an arm around Michael’s waist and pulling him close.

“How do you feel, baby?” Ashton asked, running a hand through Michael’s soft hair as the younger boy sighed contently.

“I’m fine,” Michael murmured. “Feel really, really good.”

“Sleepy?” Ashton asked, coincidentally, as Michael yawned. Both of them chuckled quietly, as Michael nodded.

“Ash?”

“Yeah, Mikey?”

“ ‘m really sorry.” Michael muttered.

“I know you are, baby.” Ashton replied softly, pressing a kiss to the red-haired boy’s forehead. “Next time just come and talk to me, yeah? Tell me what you want and I’ll give it to you, not questions asked.”

Michael felt like crying. Ashton was so good to him.

The younger boy didn’t say anything for a while, so Ashton assumed he had fallen asleep. But then:

“Hey Ashton, how do you feel about collars?”

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me about how much this sucked at my tumblr @metalgr3ymon


End file.
